


Calm

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, i think, pretty sure it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: My Tumblr is bribrifeefeeCome scream at me.
Series: Home [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Calm

It was just one of those calm, quiet days. Everyone was home, where it was relatively safe. Henrik hasn’t felt this calm since his return.

Jackie was in ‘civilian’ clothes playing Mario Kart with Marvin in the living room. Jamie was out in the garden, tending to his pants. Henrik smiled fondly as he watched them all from the kitchen. 

It had been a rough few weeks when he has returned home. The two older boys trailing after him like lost puppies. All three of them weren’t sure how to respond/act when they discovered the newest edition to their family (and the separation of another). And Henrik knew they should’ve been better with how they treated Jamie, but that time has already come and passed by. 

Henrik grabbed the cup of tea in front of him and took a sip from it. He noticed Jamie coming back in. Jamie waved at him as he came inside. The younger boy walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Taking his cup of tea with him, Henrik joined Jamie on the couch. They watched the older two egos in amusement. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is bribrifeefee  
> Come scream at me.


End file.
